Glitter in the Air
by Lala Sharada
Summary: Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?


_**A.N:**_ **Okay, this song, **_**Glitter in the Air**_** by Pink is **_**the**_** most perfect song for Clannad After Story. Not only is this song beautiful, but it just has Clannad written ALL over it. If they played **_**Glitter in the Air**_** for the end credits instead of that obnoxiously annoying Torch thing, which completely detracts from all the emotional build up going on in the episode, I would be so happy!**

**This is my explanation of why I think **_**Glitter in the Air**_** is perfect for Clannad After Story. It was originally going to be a songfic set in After Story, but then I figured it was better if I just explained it all directly. But, if you'd like to do a songfic to this for Clannad, then go ahead be my guest. I'd love to see it! **

**And also, as a side note, I'm posting this in honor of the After Story Dub finally being released! Yeah, I know it's like a month late, but in my defense, I thought the dub was coming out on April 19th, then low and behold I'm randomly searching for Clannad After Story stuff on YouTube and the first episode DUBBED comes up! TWO DAYS before I thought it was to be released! At first, I was completely shocked, but then shook it off and promptly did a major happy dance! Obviously, I was misinformed and the After Story Dub was really released at the beginning of April. **

**So, this was finished in celebration of lovely english voices and no more reading subtitles! YAY!**

**ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Now, the first couple lines,<p>

_**Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands?  
>Closed your eyes and trusted, just trusted?<strong>_

Well, obviously Tomoya and Nagisa have a very sweet, innocent, pure kind of love. I hope to find a love just like theirs someday. I'm not saying I want it to be the whole "Good Girl/ Bad Boy" thing, but just to have a love like Tomoya and Nagisa's with my own husband someday would be great! And also, they are very content to simply hold each other's hands all the time. It's how Nagisa gets her little fix. And I think in one Clannad fanfic, called- hey, what else? –"Hands,"Tomoya describes holding Nagisa's hand as a hole that's being filled inside him.** (1) **

And Tomoya and Nagisa trust each other wholeheartedly.

_**Have you ever thrown a fistful of glitter in the air?**_

Um . . . . . happy lights?*AHEM, light orbs* I've always called them "happy lights". When they were first described by Yukine, all I could think of was that "happy lights" was a better term for them than light orbs, since that's essentially what they are. Well, I guess both terms work well, but I really just wanted someone to mess up and call them "happy lights," throughout the rest of After Story.

_**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care?**_

When Nagisa confronts the possibility of dying in childbirth, she is very determined to just have the baby, even at the cost of her life. Nagisa says, and I quote, "I understand that you and my parents are worried, since I'm sure the delivery is going to be tough on me, but even if something bad happens to me, the only thing I want is to give birth to a healthy baby." Even throughout all the fear and apprehension she still sets her face determinedly and aspires to do her best for Ushio, no matter what.

_**It's only half past the point of no return  
>The tip of the iceberg, the sun before the burn<br>The thunder before the lightning **_

_**and the breath before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<strong>_

I interpret this first chorus as the moments just before Nagisa dies, when Tomoya is completely delusional with hundreds of different emotions and he just babbles to his dying wife. But, yeah, those few seconds are the pivotal moments were Tomoya starts to realize that Nagisa is slipping away from them after giving birth, just as they all feared. Although, he doesn't want to believe that and just keeps on talking to her.

_**Have you ever hated yourself  
>for staring at the phone?<br>Your whole life waiting on the ring  
>to prove you're not alone?<strong>_

This next beginning verse, I think sums up what Tomoya was like after Nagisa died and Ushio was living with Akio and Sanae. Besides being majorly depressed and all reclusive, he stopped talking to his friends and family, completely cutting himself off from all of them. So, I imagine there were plenty of times when Tomoya sat gazing at the phone waiting for it to ring, so he could talk to someone, and yes, prove to himself that he wasn't alone in his lonely world of solitude.

It also ties in well with Sanae and her stubborn persistence about going on the family trip. She calls Tomoya twice in a row and is like, "Have you thought it about it yet?" Obviously not going to take, "No" for an answer. And then, because he told Sanae, "Yes," him and Ushio went on their trip and bonded and then Tomoya wasn't alone anymore, cuz he finally adopted Ushio as his own when they got back home.

_**Have you ever been touched so gently  
>you had to cry?<br>Have you ever invited a stranger  
>to come inside?<strong>_

When Tomoya finally acknowledges his duty/ role as a father for Ushio and asks her if she'd like to stay with him and then Ushio asks in turn, if she can cry in her Daddy's arms and mourn for her lost toy, Tomoya himself starts to tear up, filled with major regret, hence, "_Touched so gently, you had to cry_." I mean, that was the first time he'd ever really held Ushio since her birth and she's now a growing child instead of a baby infant. I imagine Tomoya was all like, "Wow, I've missed out on a lot and I've disappointed her." It's all suddenly hitting him at once and he even tells Ushio that he's sorry for being so neglectful of her for so long.

And then the next line. Well, Tomoya and Ushio were strangers when they first started their new life together, simple as that.

_**Its only half past the point of oblivion  
>The hourglass on the table<br>The walk before the run  
>The breath before the kiss<br>And the fear before the phrase  
>Have you ever felt this way?<strong>_

This chorus is much like the last one with Nagisa dying, only with Ushio dying instead. I think Ushio knew she was dying and didn't have much time left. Why else would an otherwise very compliant, obedient child push so hard for that trip despite her father's objections to it? Ushio wanted some good times spent with her Daddy before she passed away. Sadly, they barely made it down the street before it all started to go rapidly downhill. And then, even as Ushio is slipping away, a small bit of clarity comes to her at the end and she makes sure to tell her Daddy that she loves him before passing on.

_**There you are, sitting in the garden,  
>clutching my coffee, callin' me sugar<br>You called me sugar**_

Now for the bridge, which I personally love! _"Clutching my coffee and calling me sugar." _Hello! It's a metaphorical way to describe how Tomoya's life was changed by Nagisa. His coffee used to be so black and bitter, hopeless. Then Nagisa comes along and sweetens his coffee with sugar, she brightened his life and made it better. _Nagisa is Tomoya's sugar!_ ; )

Now, finally, we're at the last verse,

_**Have you ever wished for an endless night?  
>Lassoed the moon and the stars<br>and pulled that rope tight?  
>Have you ever held your breath<br>and asked yourself,  
>will it ever get better than tonight?<strong>_

I interpret the first part as Tomoya wishing on all of his collected light orbs- after he chooses Nagisa and the life that they had together*when they are together on the hill* -that Nagisa and Ushio will be saved from death and they can all finally live the life they should have been living in complete happiness.

Then, the next part is when Tomoya's wish is granted and he's in the midst of the euphoria of having both Nagisa and Ushio back in his life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: <strong>_**Well, that was a fun little trip into my head, wasn't it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear you're thoughts! If you made it this far, thank you for reading! **


End file.
